


Born A Tragedy

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Some people are born with tragedy in their blood, a fact the Angel Castiel knew far too well. It was not until meeting Dean Winchester that he found someone as broken as himself.





	Born A Tragedy

Some people are born with tragedy in their blood. It is a simple fact of life, one that the Angel Castiel knew far too well. 

It is well known that Castiel was created with a chip in his clay, as the humans are wont to say. It has been speculated that God created Castiel to become this way, an angel of humanity and sacrifice, though Castiel truly doubts this. It is true that Castiel was of the first angels to truly gain free will, but it was through means of the highest treason of the heavens that Castiel achieved this.

While Castiel had known for many millennium that he was an angel of ill repute, it was not until he had met Dean Winchester that he had found more a tragedy than himself. In the beginning, when he had first laid hand on the eldest Winchester in the deepest pits of hell, he had been acting as a soldier, one working under the orders of his God.

Castiel caught sight of the soul belonging to one Dean Winchester, a soul so damned and tortured, and he felt the first emotion he had in a few billion years. Though he could not place it at the time, he knew it was strong and quite overwhelming. Regardless, he continued his mission and retrieved the brightest soul in the universe from the darkest pits of hell.

Castiel was tasked with rebuilding this man, exactly as he was before his rendezvous with the hellhounds. There was no denying the fact that a very beautiful man accompanied this blinding soul, but Castiel chose to remain stoic in his task.

After rebuilding Dean Winchester exactly as he was, down to the last molecule, Castiel returned him to his rightful place on Earth. He waited patiently for this man to summon him, for he knew he was intelligent enough to figure his way to the angel.

And summoned he was, to a barn in a long forgotten place in Texas, where the righteous man anxiously awaited him. Upon entering the barn in all his angelic glory, Castiel was stabbed and shot multiple times. And thus was the first time the Angel Castiel was exposed to the true tragedy of Dean Winchester.

When the time came to explain to the righteous man that it was him who was to become the Michael Sword and fight his brother, his only family, who was the true vessel of Lucifer, it was a bracing glimpse into the blood of a Winchester.

Over time, Castiel began to enjoy the company of Dean. Though his sense of humor was rather confusing, and he made many references that Castiel did not understand, he was truly a good man. He taught Castiel what it meant to fight back, what it meant to make your own decisions, and what it meant to be a friend.

And when Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man and true vessel of the Angel Michael, watched his brother die alongside Castiel, the angel he had so bonded to, it was ever so apparent that there had never been a greater tragedy than the man who lay on the ground, defeated, as he watched everything he’d had in the world, die. 

Just as Dean Winchester’s life was about to end, the Angel Castiel became whole again, allowing new life to flow into the corpses of his loved. But there was no greater loss than that of his brother, and Dean Winchester lived his life in pain.

Once Castiel had brought forth Sam Winchester from the depths of hell and Death had restored his soul, Dean Winchester’s life became a tragedy no more. 

Until Heaven’s error, Castiel, took back his throne of a living mistake. 

Forcing the wall from Sam’s mind, becoming the God Earth never wanted, releasing Leviathan unto this plane of existence and ruining the lives of so many, it seemed nothing could have been more detrimental to this world than the Angel Castiel.

When Castiel and Dean reunited in Purgatory, the world became whole again. Castiel fought alongside the Winchester and his newly acquainted vampire, allowing the human and vampire to return to Earth as they had once been. But Dean Winchester did not return whole, for he did not have Castiel by his side.  
And once again, the Angel and his human became whole after Naomi. They lived as peacefully as hunters do, Sam and Dean upholding their reputation as the deadliest men in history by resuming their hunting and Castiel working to repair the world he had broken.

On an evening Castiel had not cared to date, he was summoned to the room of one Dean Winchester with a desperate prayer. Castiel had taken this as a distress plea, and arrived in a flurry of wings, an angel blade, and righteous fury, only to find Dean sat atop his bed.

Calmed by his relaxed position, Castiel stowed his blade and parroted Dean’s stance, but retained a very confused look.

“Dean. I heard your prayer, it sounded very urgent. Is there something the matter?”

Dean’s heart accelerated at the sound of his angel’s gravelly voice, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty about the concern he detected within it.

“No, uh, I mean, Yeah. Everything’s alright Cas… I just needed to talk to you.”

Castiel nodded, not quite understanding, but compliant all the same. Dean gestured to the spot beside him on the bed, where he had been sitting on the edge. Castiel sat at the side of him, unsure of his cause but always there to help.

“Cas, I need you.”

“You shall always have me, Dean.” Castiel was becoming increasingly confused, as this was very unusual behavior for Dean.

“No, Cas,” Dean paused, trying to figure the best way to put this. “I need you.”

Castiel was tilting his head in such a way that he was nearly indistinguishable from a confused puppy.

“Yes Dean, you have said that.” 

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean threw his hands up in frustration, standing and beginning to pace. “I just, damn,” Dean was running his hands through his hair at this point, seriously coming to his limit.

“What is it, Dean? What’s wrong?” Castiel was becoming more and more worried by the minute, as Dean has never been this nervous in Castiel’s presence before.

“Damn it all, Cas, I love you!” Dean shouted, twisting to face Castiel with such a pained expression.

Castiel melted. He didn’t dare deign with an answer, instead opting for pulling Dean into a soft kiss. And it was everything Castiel had ever hope for, as it is no small feat to put love into the heart of someone as defeated as him.

And even though the Angel Castiel and the Righteous Man, Dean Winchester, were the greatest tragedies in the universe, they had each other.

And that was enough.


End file.
